hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Beast Extermination
"The pressing fierce attack of the Sacred Beast of Light. The assault of the Messenger of the Gods, 'Byakko'... The depths of the tower... The road leading to the deity's shrine." Divine Beast Extermination is a Limited Time Special Quest that ran between October 26th, 2016 to November 23rd, 2016. Story N/A Event Area: Divine Beasts Extermination! Beginner-Level "A showdown with the guardians of the tower begins..." * Battle 1: Light Mushroom (1)(Light), Snow Egg (2)(Light), Light Stone (3)(Light). * Battle 2: Ignis (2)(Fire). Intermediate-Level "The assault of the Messenger ofhe Gods, 'Byakko'..." * Battle 1: Light Mushroom (1)(Light), Snow Egg (2)(Light), Light Stone (3)(Light). ** Alt Battle 1: Meta-Tororin (2)(Darkness). * Battle 2: Ignis (2)(Fire). * Battle 3: White Tiger (2)(Light). Advanced-Level "The pressing fierce attack of the Sacred Beast of Light." * Battle 1: Light Dororin (1)(Light), Light Dororin (3)(Light). ** Alt Battle 1: Light Dwarf (1)(Light), Shining Mushroom Princess Hikari (3)(Light). ** Alt Battle 1: Firn Harpy (1)(Water), Firn Harpy (3)(Water). ** Alt Battle 1: Flame Golem (1)(Fire), Flame Golem (2)(Fire), Flame Golem (3)(Fire). ** Alt Battle 1: Harpy-Dark-Evolution (1)(Darkness), Harpy-Dark-Evolution (3)(Darkness). ** Alt Battle 1: Harpy-Light-Evolution (1)(Light), Harpy-Light-Evolution (3)(Light). * Battle 2: Diamond Cavan (1)(Light), Diamond Cavan (2)(Light), Diamond Cavan (3)(Light). ** Alt Battle 2: Shining Bulb (1)(Light), Shining Bulb (2)(Light), Shining Bulb (3)(Light), Shining Bulb (4)(Light), Shining Bulb (5)(Light), Shining Bulb (6)(Light). ** Alt Battle 2: Slime-EXP-Evolution (1)(Darkness). * Battle 3: White Tiger (2)(Light). ** Alt Battle 3: Holy Tiger (2)(Light). Extreme-Level "The depths of the tower... The road leading to the deity's shrine." * Battle 1: Awakening Opis (1)(Wind), Snow Harpy (3)(Light). ** Alt Battle 1: Red Baby Dragon (1)(Fire), Blue Baby Dragon (2)(Water), Green Baby Dragon (3)(Wind), Yellow Baby Dragon (4)(Thunder), Baby Light Dragon (5)(Light), Dark Baby Dragon (6)(Darkness). * Battle 2: White Tiger (2)(Light). ** Alt Battle 2: Holy Tiger (2)(Light). * Extra Battle 3: Ignis (2)(Fire). * Extra Battle 4: Holy Tiger (2)(Light). * Extra Battle 5: White Tiger (2)(Light). Super-Level "The battle starts at the deity's shrine..." * Battle 1: Light Golem (1)(Light), Light Golem (2)(Light), Light Golem (3)(Light). ** Alt Battle 1: Light Dragon (1)(Light), Light Dragon (2)(Light), Light Dragon (3)(Light). * Battle 2: White Tiger (2)(Light). ** Alt Battle 2: Holy Tiger (2)(Light). * Extra Battle 3: Minette (2)(Water). * Extra Battle 4: White Tiger (2)(Light). * Extra Battle 5: Holy Tiger (2)(Light). * Extra Battle 6: Holy Tiger (2)(Light). * Extra Battle 7: Holy Tiger (2)(Light). Event Rewards (Individual) Event Rewards (Ranking) Unappraised Equipment Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips * White Tiger/Holy Tiger appears to have high Physical Defense. Using Magical Attacks, Darkness Element, or a "Defense Ignore Leader" is recommended. Trivia * The event is also known as "Onaman Tower: Fight To The Death". * Ignis' calling-card is "I feel the presence of a girl..." * White Tiger's calling-card is "Someone's sharp glance is following us..." * Holy Tiger's calling-card is "A terrible growl is coming from somewhere near..." Category:Event